1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to burn-in methods for chips, and in particular relates to burn-in methods for Static Random Access Memories (SRAMs).
2. Description of the Related Art
For ensuring lifespan of chips, a burn-in procedure is required for chip manufacturing. The burn-in procedure verifies the robustness of the chips manufactured. Poor quality chips may be destroyed during the burn-in procedure. The destroyed poor quality chips will be identified later, thus insuring good quality chips to clients of chip manufacturers.
Sub-micron level chip manufacturing processes (smaller than 1.8 um) may result in mismatched contacts/vias in the manufactured chip. Mismatched contacts/vias cause poor chip circuit contacts. Poor contacts decrease lifespan of chips. Specifically, a chip may malfunction before its warranty expires.
Burn-in methods capable of determining chips with poor contacts are called for.